Glacial Blaze
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: As Spectra Phantom, Keith Clay was the most mysterious of the Vexos, as well as the deadliest, but there's a lot of things we don't know about him. Like, how did Keith become Spectra? How did his hair turn blond? And what made him use Darkus in Mechtanium Surge? There are some theories about them... Contains one-shots, drabbles, and songfics in different genres.
1. Live and Let DYE

**Title: Live and Let DYE**

**Summary: After finding a bottle of hair dye, Shadow uses it for an evil purpose of his…**

**Recipient: KurohimePhantomLord**

**Note: This is actually a request from one of my BFFs.. she's also a really good writer; check out her work! I was pondering on how did Spectra/Keith turned his hair blond and we talked about it for a bit… this is the result. It's pretty random. The title's inspired by a James Bond movie, by the way.**

* * *

It all started with a discovery.

Shadow was assigned by Professor Clay to collect metal parts for a mechanical bakugan he was working on for Lync. Apparently, the place where the scientist usually bought material for his experiments was currently facing a strike from its workers, something about wanting more pay and demanding less work hours. The metal that was supposed to be delivered to him ended up delayed, since the strike made it harder to ship off their products (the rebels blocked off all roads and air connections). So until the strike was over, Professor Clay had no choice but to use whatever metal bits he could find and create them into new metal for the synthetic creation, no matter what kind of metal he ended up with.

So far, the Darkus brawler was carrying outdated computer circuitry, dented metal bottles, a few rusty gears, and a few malfunctioning spears from the palace guards. They were heavy to carry, but hey, he had worse. He would've just shoved the dirty work to Mylene, but he was promised by the professor that if he did this, he and the other Vexos will have their favourite ice-cream for dessert. And that was saying something since they could have any kind of ice-cream they wanted! Shadow would never turn down a sweet offer like that, so without a complaint, he did the task in hand. It wasn't actually that bad, and he got a lot of excess metal. He was just about to head back to the lab full of the heavy junk when he found a spare room with its door half-open. He went inside and found that it was full of empty boxes and excess nuts and bolts.

"Haha, score~!" He laughed victoriously; he just found some new scrap metal _and _a box to carry them in. This was a huge win for him. Finding an empty cardboard box to store the metallic trinkets in, he managed to hold it in ease, though it made his hands feel even fuller than before. Wobbling here and there as he took a step, he struggled to focus on the way back to the lab. Halfway to his destination, however, he spotted something gold sticking out the box he was carrying. He set the box down, took out the golden object, and examined it.

"It looks like it said 'Hair Dye'…" Shadow murmured to himself. And it wasn't just any hair dye; it was BLOND hair dye. How was it here, he doesn't know, but what was it doing here in the first place? There weren't many blondes around in the palace, except for Prince Hydron, but the dye colour looked wayyy lighter than the royal brat's blanched blonde. It actually reminded him of champagne or bottled sunlight..

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!" He then yelled at the bottle in his hand. It did nothing, but the colour kept catching his eye. Of course, Shadow had options; he could either 1. Return it to the spare room, 2. Carry it around with him, or 3….

His eyes then strayed towards the nearest door, which was a bathroom. Steam came out of the door, which meant that the newest leader, Spectra Phantom, was taking a shower. Suddenly, an evil, devious idea came out of the Darkus brawler's crazy mind… he laughed a quiet, insane laugh, his tongue wriggling out as he did so.

* * *

Spectra, otherwise known as Keith, was covering his chest and arms in soap, rinsing them with the hot water that came out of the shower. As the brand-new leader of the Vexos, even the most villainous of them all had to stay clean (unless otherwise, when drastic measures were needed). He was almost done cleansing himself though; he just needed to shampoo his hair.

Staring at his reflection shown in the metallic shower head, he was reminded of how much his hair had grown since he started the Vexos. It became about a few inches or two longer than his typical short-length, with his pink locks going straighter and how it had so much volume that he couldn't even flatten it with his comb. If everything, it just grew wilder and wilder, an unusual reaction. It felt strange at first, but he grew to tolerate it, heck, even to actually _like_ it. He actually looked better with this kind of hair; mysterious and lethally alluring, but with an edge.

Running his peachy-pink hair with his fingers, he sighed quietly and grabbed for the shampoo bottle nearby on the shelf.

"_Why does the shampoo look_…. _yellowish_?" At first glance, Spectra thought he saw a golden-yellow sheen on the creamy substance on his palm. But then he realized it wasn't there anymore, as it was gone. "_Ah_, _I must be imagining things then_…."

He massaged and he laved, he rinsed and repeated, he thoroughly cleaned his head as well as he could. Too bad he didn't realize what just happened to it…

After stepping out of the shower stall, he briskly dried his entire being with a fluffy white towel. Just when he was about to hang the towel back up, he spotted something glistening on the damp fabric… pale gold streaks. Was he leaking gold?

He turned to the mirror; there he was, standing there in the middle of the bathroom with…. blond hair. _BLOND HAIR_?!

He just stared and stared at his now-blond state in the fogged-up mirror, his brow twitching slightly. But how did it happen? He was sure it was peach-pink earlier, so since when did he become a fake blond? He was sure he shampooed his hair correctly.. or did he? Retrieving for the 'shampoo' again, he opened the cap and sniffed at the contents; it was strong-smelling and as he took a quick look at it, he saw that it was a liquid gold colour.

Hair dye.

Spectra's shampoo was replaced by hair dye.

"_Someone must pay_…." The Pyrus brawler growled lowly.

But as he examined himself again, he realized that blond hair actually suited him. The way it gleamed in the fluorescent lights, the way it complimented his paling skin, and how it seemed warm and dazzling as the sun, but at the same time, cold and shocking like golden ice. A few stray drops of hot water made it slightly tousled, bringing out a sexier quality. It even looked better compared to his original pink (and that was saying something, since a few Vestals thought pink hair was unmanly) and combining that with his mask, he looked more menacing and deadlier than ever before.

Just when he was about to admire his reflection more, he heard a loud, cackling noise, with a raspberry here and there. It didn't take long for Spectra to put the two and two together.

**Hair dye + cackling = SHADOW PROVE**

So… it was SHADOW who did this. Even he does not want to get rid of one of the first Vexos yet, that doesn't mean he was forgiven. Yet. He wanted to give Shadow revenge…

"_Oh_,_ Helios_~"

* * *

Sometime later, after the hairdryer was turned off, Spectra peeked out of the bathroom door to find Helios in his true form, chasing after Shadow angrily. He could see the Darkus brawler scream an unmanly scream, running away as fast as he could with bits of scrap metal in his hands.

Spectra just smirked and closed the door.


	2. The Monster In the Bed

**Title: The Monster In the Bed**

**Summary: While cleaning up Spectra's bedroom, Gus found something terrifying under his bed…**

**Note: Yeah, this is another cracky story on the subject of Spectra's hair. XD I was reading the fanfic "Spectra's back with revenge" by numbuh 422 when inspiration suddenly hit. It was hard for me to write it though. Enjoy~**

* * *

"_Chores_, _oh how I hate thee_." Gus felt like groaning in his mind, but he decided not to. Prince Hydron was the one who came up with the idea of forcing one of the Vexos do the chores in the ship once a week, just so they would learn the value of 'hard work'. I mean, who does that? That brat practically had servants and here _he_ was doing all the dirty work! Don't the Vexos deserve the royal treatment instead? As much as he wanted to strangle Hydron, he does _not _want to be in trouble with him _or _King Zenoheld. Gus shivered as he thought of them; if he wanted to be a good boy, he might as well act like one. Just don't expect him to wear a maid dress.

Actually, doing chores weren't _that _bad; he doesn't understand why Shadow and Lync hated doing them. All the Vexos had to do was dusting, vacuuming, and spraying cleaner onto every hard surface! He scanned the list of duties that Hydron sent. He dusted every room (not counting storage rooms), cleaned all the mirrors, vacuumed the floors, and shampooed the carpets. Now all he had to do was to make all the Vexos's beds. And right now he had to do Master Spectra's.

Of all the bedrooms the Vexos stayed in, Spectra's was extravagantly minimalistic (being the leader and everything). Everything was effortlessly tidy; the clothes hanging neatly in the red and gold wardrobe, the chemistry set on his glass desk was clean and sterile, and the small golden chandelier with crystal beads and rubies swayed gently in the Subterra brawler's presence. The wheat-coloured walls had golden flecks on them and it contrasted nicely with the messy neon red and black blanket lying on the bed. The colour scheme seemed to be red, black, and gold, but Gus could see bits of cobalt blue and cyber green from the computer, which was next to the chemistry set.

"So I just had to do his bed." Gus chuckled to himself; he remembered the grumbling the Pyrus Vexos would make whenever he was told to do it by himself. Because of the long hours doing research or battling, he never bothered to do it. So whenever someone does the chores, the one thing that every Vexos must do was to make Spectra's bed. Otherwise, it was just a red and black mess of fabric on top of the mattress.

He gently tugged the blanket away and spread it as evenly as he could so that it would lay flat. He smoothed every wrinkle, every crease, until it was flat as a sheet of metal. Just when Gus was about to leave and check off that final item off the list, he heard a strange noise..

_gRRRowLLLLLLchhhhhweooooweooo_~

It came from under the bed, he realized, so he quickly lifted a bit of the covers to peek under the bed and what did he find?

He wasn't sure but it was big. And yellow. And furry. And it was growling. And it was-

Gus felt searing pain in his hand when he tried to grab the furry yellow thing, only to let out a loud yelp as he yanked his hand out. Observing it, he noticed many red holes in his palm and they were bleeding…

"MONSTER~! THERE'S A MONSTER UNDER MASTER SPECTRA'S BED! SOMEBODY GIVE ME VULCAN~!" He found himself screaming in panic. He flailed his arms around as he ran away, his hands turning red from the bite marks. He didn't even bother to close the door as he left, only caring about getting away from that hand-biting creature…

* * *

"Now where did I put it…" Spectra walked into his bedroom, the door strangely open. He was wearing still wearing his mask and there was a hair net covering his short pink hair; he scratched it a bit since that damn thing was itchy.

"I wonder if it was- ah! I remember now!" He dived under his bed and took out…. his wig. His spiky blond wig. Apparently, it was right on top of his customized remote-controlled car decorated in sharp black studs and metal wire. He must've misplaced it last night…

Carefully putting it on his head and observing himself in the glass of his desk, he smirked at himself before walking off to do his duties for the day.

Too bad he didn't notice a glint of fresh blood on his car or his wig…


	3. Twin Flames

**Title: Twin Flames**

**Summary: Sure, Spectra's proud to be a Pyrus brawler, but he started to regret it as he came to a realization…**

**Recipient: epickiya14**

**Note: Ok, so epickiya14 read a few fanfics of mine (her favourite being "The Ninja and the Baby Kiss") but I didn't see any of her bakugan fics until now. She just started a truth or dare story so I naturally submitted a few questions… then this happened. I decided to write this short drabble in her honour; it's a bit cracky, especially with a crack pairing mentioned in there, so enjoy…? *sweatdrops***

* * *

Spectra started to march in front of the other Vexos as if he was a general inspecting his troops. Now that there were enough Vexos members to even the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance, maybe they would actually be able to stop them from freeing the bakugan. It will be six vs. six, one Vexos for each opponent, and they actually matched the other team's current attributes…

"Gus, attribute?"

"I have Subterra, sir."

"Very good. Mylene?"

"Aquos."

"Mm hmm… Lync?"

"Heh, I'm Ventus!" Lync answered with a cocky grin as he placed his hands on his hips in an arrogant matter. But then his face fell as he suddenly realized something. "Um…. Spectra, what attribute are you using again?"

This surprised Spectra. "I use Pyrus.. why?" He questioned, raising a pale blond eyebrow.

"Uhh, I think you should check out the attribute Dan Kuso's using; you're gonna be so surprised~" The Ventus replied, trying his best to whistle innocently. Gus, Mylene, Shadow, and Volt stared at him weirdly, but decided to say nothing.

Spectra briskly walked over to the nearest computer and searched up the name of his mortal enemy. A holographic picture of Dan popped up and a list of his traits appeared. The Pyrus brawler scanned through Dan's information in a swift yet observant matter.

"He's 14… loves brawling….. favourite food is pudding, ok then….. guardian bakugan's Drago, who's got the Perfect Core…. WHAT? WHAT IS THIS?!" He found himself screaming an unmanly scream, as the very words screamed at him in bold letters:

**Attribute: Pyrus**

As soon as those words were registered into his cold, calculating mind, weird mental images were now stuck in his head. Ones that involve hugging, kissing, getting married, doing you-know-what in bed… he shivered just thinking about it.

But that was impossible; how could THE Dan Kuso share the same attribute as HIM, the one and only Spectra Phantom?! This must be some messed-up dream, one that would leave him drenched in sweat and drowning in humiliation and guilt. He assumed that Dan would use a different attribute, like Subterra or Haos, but _Pyrus_?!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA~! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SPECTRA AND DAN SHARE THE SAME ATTRIBUTES!" Shadow cried out as he laughed rather intensively. In fact, he laughed so hard that his tongue spazzed like crazy as he opened his mouth.

"DAN AND SPECTRA SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES SPECTRA IN A FIERY CARRIAGE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Lync sang as he rolled around the cold metal floor, laughing over and over.

Mylene wanted to yell at the two Vexos to stop acting so immature, but she too imagined their malicious leader and their mortal enemy together and began to snicker, a hint of blush evident on her cheeks. Volt and Gus were torn between defending their master and laughing alongside their teammates. In the end, the latter won, and the next thing they knew, all five Vexos members were twitching on the floor, continuing on with their never-ending laughter. Spectra's face just turned redder than his mask and he covered it in embarrassment.

"Why me….?" He groaned. "_I_'_ll never be able to live that down_, _will I_?"

* * *

Flash-forward two years later, Spectra, now as Keith, was displaying his new clothes in the grand mirror in front of him. Since Helios had evolved again (yes, artificially) and ended up as a Darkus attribute, he decided to celebrate by going shopping for a new outfit (Mira's idea, as she planned to do the similar thing herself), since he'll need to prove his new status. The clothes that he wore were mainly black with some purple, burgundy red, and gold accents, with a sleek, leathery sheen to it. The long black coat over his black one-piece suit had stiffer shoulders and the hems weren't jagged while leather gloves were attached to the sleeves. He even crafted a matching mask for it, this time with two revealing eyeholes so that he wouldn't have to hide the left one behind his hair.

He liked his new appearance; sure, it looked a bit gothic, but cloaking himself in black made him even fiercer with a hardcore edge. It felt different with his other outfit back when he used Pyrus, especially now that he was wearing a _lot _of leather, but he knew that he'll get used to it in time. He smiled to himself in the mirror as he gave out a small twirl.

"_At least I don_'_t have to worry about anyone teasing me about my attribute anymore_…."


End file.
